Meet Cute
by LikeTheBreeze
Summary: Two of our favorite heroes run into each for the first time


A Meet Cute

_AN: My first fanfic, woot woot! More to come, growth to come!_

* * *

"WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO DAMN BIG!" I scream to no one as I walk down yet another empty hallway. As my voice echoes throughout the hallway, I swear it is making fun of me.

I glance down at my phone and the time reads '13:10'. I was now 10 mins late to my brainstorming meeting with Eraser to discuss a joint training between UA High and Ketsubutsu Academy. I mentally groan knowing that Eraser was going to reprimand me for being late and making him wait. I debate texting him but calling makes more sense because it is more immediate. I want to do neither because then he'd know I couldn't find the meeting room. He had called me the night before and asked me if I wanted him to meet me at their front gate. I swore up and down I could find a simple meeting room. Well, now I've made an ass of myself. I had visited their school for their sports festival and knew it was immense. However, I had no idea their main building would be floor upon floor of long hallways with multiple rooms. To make matters worse, everything looked the same! The only distinguishing factor was the room numbers. Too bad it was a Sunday, if not I could ask a student or teacher for guidance but wasn't a soul to be found.

Ready to admit defeat I start to compose a text to Eraser. Just before I could hit send, I walk into a wall! Well... maybe not a wall but whatever it was, it sure was solid. I prepare myself for impact with the ground, but it never comes. I then realize there are strong hands on my shoulders steadying me.

"Are you ok?" A familiarly warm voice ask me.

I was too busy bowing my head to catch who the person was.

"Yes! My apologies. I assumed no one was here so I wasn't paying attention."

I finally raised my head and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"ALL MIGHT!?" I semi-scream.

Sure enough, THE All Might towers over me with his hands still firmly resting on my shoulders. Even though he is in his true form I still feel a sense of awe staring into the eyes of THE GREATEST HERO to ever live. When he flashes his trademark smile at me, I swear my heart stops for a second. He removes his hands from my shoulders, one falls by his side while he uses the other to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"Yes, I am here," he delivers his famous line with the even more famous grin to accompany it. "and you are?"

Once again, I'm bowing and offering apologies.

"How rude of me to not only walk into you but also fail to introduce myself."

He waved me off, letting me know it was nothing to apologize about and it was now my turn to smile brightly or maybe it was more nervously.

"I'm Emi Fukukado. I'm a pro hero, and a 2nd-year teacher over at Ketsubutsu Academy!"

"A pro hero huh?" I watch him give me a once over, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "Ah! You must be Ms. Joke!" he said as he slams a fist into his palm with realization.

I do my famous "ah-ha" laugh of embarrassment. "You've heard of me!?"

"Yes, yes. One of my students went on and on about the smile hero after the provisional license exam. I heard you pack quite the punch!"

I am really blushing now. It's everyday FREAKING ALL MIGHT compliments your heroics.

"I do a little something-something. Nothing compared to your punches!"

"Ah. Well, I won't be giving out anymore punches." He states as he adverts his gaze down to his hands. His bright smile is replaced with a serious somber frown. "I'm a retired hero now. I can't really help anyone. If anything I'm a burden that slows people down. I truly am just in the way. I-"

"SHUT UP!" my hands fly over my mouth but the words have already come out. All Might looks up from his hands, and shock evident on his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry… but I'm not. I couldn't stand hearing you talk down on yourself." It was now my turn to place my hands on his shoulders but… I couldn't reach them even if I stood on my tiptoes, so I settle for his arms instead.

"You… You are amazing personified. You have inspired so many generations. I don't think you heard me, generations. Plural. Any hero would be lying if they said they had not looked towards you and your smile for inspiration. You have given society so much. Maybe too much because you have given everything within you. Bless your soul because you're still giving now, as a teacher." I see the tiniest smile creeping on his face, so I keep going.

" I know you think you're less now because you don't have the same stamina or strength? Neither of those made you a hero. I'm going to tell you what I tell my students, your quirk doesn't make you a hero. Your quirk didn't make you! YOU MADE IT!" I see something flash in his eyes with my last statement. It went so fast I couldn't determine what it was, but I give his arms a comforting squeeze.

"You STILL are a hero. You'll never lose your reliability, your instincts, your experience, and most importantly your indomitable spirit! Yea, you can't be the same All Might as before. BUT I know you'll be even better. What's UA's motto, the one you adopted? Plus Ultra? So I know you'll take the next step forward and go beyond." I flash a gigantic smile, one to rival the one he normally sports. "Isn't that right, Skinny Might?"

Next thing I know he's pulling me for in for a giant hug as his laughter resounds throughout the empty hallway.

"Thank you so much Emi for your kind words. You remember me of younger me, always giving an uplifting speech. You have reminded me of who I am. I can't tell you how much I needed that." He said after his laughter dies down.

I finally return the hug I was still wrapped in. "No problem! They don't call me the smile hero for nothing."

"I want you to know my real name, it's Toshinori. But I honestly don't hate Skinny Might" he adds as we broke apart. He keeps his hands on my shoulders, and I keep mine on his arms

"Skinny Might it is then!" I beam at him

"JOKE!" An angry voice booms throughout the hallway.

Oh shit. I forgot all about Eraser.

I and Toshinori quickly let go of each other and turned towards Eraserhead who was stomping towards us. I offered Eraser an apologetic smile and thought I gauge his anger with a joke.

"Oh my gosh, Eraser! You're late. I've been looking all over for you!"

All Might snorts at my lame attempt at a joke. He's a good audience.

"SHUT IT!" I wince at Easer's command knowing it was directed at me. So he's mad mad. Got it.

"Eraserhead, her tardiness is my fault. I engaged her and she got caught up in talking to me. It never dawned on me she probably had a prior engagement. Please forgive me." All Might states as he stepping forward coming to my defense. He even bowed.

I step forward as well, joining him in a bow. "Forgive me as well! I lost track of time."

I'm not sure how long we stayed in that stance, at least a minute went by. Eraser offers nothing, not even a noise confirming he heard us. We did hear him turn and start to walk away. Toshinori and I exchange cornered glances as we make ourselves upright.

"Let's go Joke," Eraser calls for me, with such evenness in his voice. He's always hard to read.

I start after him, but then I stop and turn back to Toshinori.

I gave him one last winning smile and a peace sign, "See you around Skinny Might!"

He gives a small smile and a wave in return.

With that I turn back around and continue to chase after Easer. "Eraserrrr! Wait up!"

* * *

_CMON! Tell me you don't think Ms. Joke and All Might would be the best of friends! Plus they would annoy Eraserhead to no end lol._

_Thanks for reading 3_


End file.
